Jason Cheats On Piper: Rumor Has It
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Another scenario for when Jason cheats on Piper in Aphrodite's Assassins. Piper fakes her death and with the help of Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite she returns ready to get revenge. Warning contains potentially offensive language (swear words) and mentions of suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Another story for my Jason cheats on Piper story series, this one's called Rumour Has It (after the Adele song), and it is also partially rewritten so hopefully it's a bit better. I'm going to try and rewrite all of my stories at some point because they're short and awfully written.**

**-Aikia**

Piper's POV

I don't want to live anymore, my dad got a really good job far away and I offered to stay at 'school' until he was ready to come back or I graduated. I thought it would be fun staying with my best friends but that all changed yesterday.

_**Flashback (yesterday)**_

_"Hey Leo do you know where Jason is" Leo started to itch the back of his neck awkwardly "I think he's on the beach he'll be back soon "he said almost nervously, something was up and I was determined to find out what, quickly and quietly I crept down to the beach. Hiding behind a tree I gasped, there making out with some slut rolling around in the sand, was my BOYFRIEND, Jason Grace. Being an Aphrodite girl I was highly protective of those I loved meaning being cheated on was the second worst thing that could ever happen to me topped only by a loved one dying. "You disgusting person, Jason Grace" I ran out from my hiding place screaming "Pipes, ummm well it's not what it looks like" desperately trying to excuse himself, and desperately failing. Leo didn't want me to see them together; he was trying to help him. My only friends gone. Poof! There was nothing left for me anymore, I had to leave. As I sprinted off, I never turned back once._

_**End of flashback**_

Now I'm all alone in the amphitheatre with my suicide note in my pocket, I can't take it anymore. I know I probably sounded like one of the whiny teenagers of the soap operas I hate so much, but life is just too much. My only friends had spread a rumour around camp that I had cheated on Jason first, so everyone kept glaring at me and calling me a slut, even the people that I thought were my closest friends had ditched me and joined in the torment. My dad probably wouldn't realise I was gone until it was in the gossip magazines. I'd rather be dead than live like this, bullied and belittled by the people I used to call friends. With that determined thought buried deep in my mind, I grabbed Katropis and prepared to stab. Suddenly the wind picked up and I could smell faint notes of rose and pine needle as the floated away in a flash of silver and pink.

Review Time: Complete the sentence- I feel _ for Piper. (Think of an emotion) most creative with be put on the rewritten next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back. I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated but that's explained at the bottom. Also, I've been getting lots of questions about updating my other stuff but I'm sorry to say I made the mistake of starting too many stories at once. I have too many IDEAS! This is my basic priority list for updating and rewriting

Rumor Has It

Aphrodite's Assassins

Gods in Training

Truth about Alaska

House of Sisterhood

Songfics

After I regained my vision I was simply to say, shocked. I was sat on a luxurious rose-coloured loveseat in a large and specious room covered in swirling floral pattern, beneath my feet there was a soft and lush white carpet. Opposite me mounted on the wall was the largest TV I had ever seen. It took up an entire wall. The TV was directly above a just as big ornate marble fireplace crackling with hot pink flames.

After seeing the strange flames realisation dawned in my mind that I was, for some bizarre reason, inside my mother's temple on Olympus. "The flames of love" a rich and creamy voice called from outside the door, startled and fearing it was a monster trap, I flung my head round, to my surprise instead of a monster it was something just as bad my mother herself floated in followed by the scent of roses and vanilla.

Today she had long platinum blonde hair that swished around and crystal blue eyes, just like Jason, with a deep pang in my heart I remembered her appearance often resembled the one you love, so she resembled Jason. I knew I wasn't over him, the arrogant prat. As I resolved my mental struggle I realised her appearance was changing dramatically again. Now she had bouncy deep brown almost black corkscrew curls, tanned skin and deep chocolate eyes, I know why she had changed but it wasn't really a matter of importance. "Hello, honey" she cooed at me in a tone that reminded me strongly of Drew Tanaka, the hypocrite who had destroyed all my stuff and chucked it out the cabin window, because _mom doesn't like cheaters and sluts._ If I hadn't been upset about my stuff I would have retorted, but I didn't and everyone else had seen that as a free pass to ruin me.

I quickly withdrew from the horrible memory as my mother started speaking again "Piper, are you all right? I know things haven't been easy so I have decided to help you. You are going to be the star of Olympus TV's next hit reality TV show" Wait WHAT! Whatever I had been expecting my mother to do for me it wasn't that. A makeover maybe or a heart to heart chat but not a reality TV shows. "The show will be called Rumour Has It" she continued as though she hadn't seen the horrified look on my face. "And will detail your plan to get revenge on Jason and Camp Half Blood for their treatment of you, now I have footage of various nasty incidents that they did to you so the audience can sympathize" that little spark ignited all the pent up fury and worry and hurt inside me and before I even knew it myself I was screaming, crying "YOU KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING YOU'VE GOT IT RECORDED BUT THE ONLY TIME YOU ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING IS FOR THE SAKE OF A STUPID REALITY TV SHOW. WELL MOTHER I WON'T DO IT, I WON'T, JUST LET ME DIE" All the anger was gone replaced by hurt and betrayal, exhaustedly I sunk down onto the loveseat with tears still streaming down my face like streams of ice extinguishing fire "just let me die". "Shhhhhh, go to sleep, it's been a long day" I heard my mother whisper softly. I vaguely felt some blankets before I retreated to the welcome oblivion.

**Finish the sentence time!**

**Jason is such a _. Again the best ones will be put on the next chapter.**

**NO ONE answered last chapter's question! If you are reading this go back and answer. **

**This chapter was finished ages ago **


End file.
